


Rainy Day Blues

by SydniDawn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydniDawn/pseuds/SydniDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan hated rain. More specifically, she hated getting rained on. But she comes to discover that rain isn't always such a bad thing. Established Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When she had decided to stay in Storybrooke, Emma had thought she'd known what to expect. Finding a deep connection with her son, finding a true friend in a schoolteacher, and finding true love in her son's adoptive mother? They had all been a surprise. But she had welcomed each experience with open arms. Having to put up with the dark, gloomy Maine weather? That was something the blonde would never get used to.

It took the Sheriff twice as long to arrive at the Mayor's mansion. The cascade of water had soaked Emma through to her underwear long before she could reach the safety of her car. And even then, her relief had been temporary. Trying to drive her ancient yellow bug through the rain-soaked streets was a feat on its own. Between a number of unintentional hydroplaning incidents, and a distinct lack of visibility, the storm had begun to grate at the Sheriff's last raw nerve long before the beautiful white mansion came into view.

The mad dash up the driveway that took her inside did not help at all.

Emma had her jacket and shoes off before she could close the front door. The blonde only had one thought on her mind: to get out of the wet clothes, and warm up as quickly as possible. At least that was the plan before she heard an exasperated huff emanating from the kitchen.

The Sheriff was unsurprised to see Henry at the table. Ever since Emma had started dating Regina, the ten year old had spent less time holed up in his room, and more time with them. Over time, the Mayor had begrudgingly admitted that her relationship with Emma had helped mend her things with their son.

"Hey Kid," Normally, Emma would've stopped and given him a hug. But her hair wasn't normally dripping onto Regina's spotless floors.

Henry didn't seem to notice as he kept his nose firmly pressed in his math textbook, "Hi Emma."

"I freaking hate Maine weather." The blonde couldn't help but gripe as she wrung her hair out in the kitchen sink.

The smirk that appeared on the ten year old's face was almost disturbingly similar to Regina's trademark expression, "I take it the rain started."

"About twenty minutes before I left the station." Emma scowled slightly as his smirk grew in size.

"Mom TOLD you to take an umbrella-"

"I know, I know. Regina's always right." Emma glanced around, suddenly noticing her girlfriend's absence, "Where IS your mother?"

Henry shrugged, "She said she was going to pick apples."

Emma's brow knit in worry, "And she hasn't come back inside?"

Henry shook his head in response. It wasn't uncommon for his mother to spend an hour or two at her tree. It was her escape after a hard day, something the ten year old could understand. Henry had his castle; Regina had her apple tree.

Emma wandered over to the back door, unsure what to think of the situation. As she pulled the door open, the Sheriff was alarmed to discover she couldn't see Regina at all. Blackness painted the backdrop of the thunderstorm, and the blonde strained her eyes to see through it.

It wasn't until lightning flashed across the sky that Emma could see her girlfriend standing out in the storm. The brunette seemed unaffected as she stood there, her head tilted to the sky as the rain beat down on her, soaking the Mayor to the bone.

"Regina?" When the brunette didn't answer, Emma briskly jogged over to her, throwing a glare up at the sky.

"Regina! What are you doing?"

"It's raining!" Regina had to shout slightly to be heard over the storm.

Emma gaped at her girlfriend, "No shit, Sherlock!"

Regina sleeked her hair back before turning to smile at Emma, "I love rain."

Emma's face softened at the admission. It had taken a long time for Regina to let go in Emma's presence. She had played the role of the cold, uncaring mayor for so long, Regina hadn't been sure she could still relax in that way. But Emma had pushed and pushed, until every one of the brunette's walls had crumbled.

The wind picked up around them, causing the Sheriff to wince, and wrap her arms around herself.

"Regina, you're soaking wet. You should come inside, and get warmed up."

The older woman shook her head slightly, " Not yet. It's peaceful out here."

Thunder boomed through the sky, causing Emma to jump a foot in the air.

"You call this peaceful?" the blonde waved herr arms frantically, "It's a torrential downpour!"

Sadness flashed across Regina's eyes, "Sometimes I find chaos soothing."

"Yeah, that's really poetic and everything, but can't you be soothed INSIDE by a nice warm fire?" Emma's teeth chattered incessantly as she tried to reason with the other woman.

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes as she started back inside, "You wuss."

"I'd rather be a wuss, than get pneumonia." Emma couldn't help but smack Regina's ass, as she ran past her.

The mayor yelped in surprise before chasing her girlfriend inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'"What do we talk of marks and brands, whether on the bodice of her gown, or the flesh of her forehead." cried another female... Another female...'

Regina swatted at Emma as she tried to distract her from her book.

Not long after cooking for Henry and eating, Emma and Regina settled themselves in front of a warm fire. Almost on instinct, Emma stretched herself out on the floor and leaned back against the couch, dragging the brunette down with her. As she settled between her legs, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her flush against her while the mayor settled down with her book.

On any given day, Emma loved to watch Regina read. With her reading glasses perched on her nose, the Mayor would nibble on her bottom lip gently in concentration as the words washed over her. Emma happened to find it incredibly endearing. On this particular night, however, she was finding The Scarlet Letter to be nothing more than a hindrance.

It may have been the fire; the crackle of flames caressing wood as its heat enveloped their skin. Maybe it was the rain pounding gently outside, grazing against the windows before sliding down. Maybe it was Regina herself, her back firmly pressed into Emma's front, her body nestled between the blonde's outstretched legs. Whatever the reason, Emma could not fight the urge to touch.

One hand drew aimless designs on the inside of Regina's thigh, while the Sheriff placed light kisses to her bare shoulder. Loungewear may have been a very new concept to the mayor, but the woman wore her camisole and yoga pants well, and Emma enjoyed the tranquil allure it gave. Emma casually wrapped her free arm around Regina's middle, gently pulling her closer as the other woman tried to twist away from her caress.

"I'm trying to read, dear," Regina bit down on her lip, pointedly trying to stay focused.

"And I'm trying to seduce you," Emma punctuated the statement by lightly biting her neck.

"Emma," Regina's stern tone was taken over by a gasp, as she leaned into the addicting touch, "I promised Kathryn I would return her book this weekend."

The blonde bit back a mischievous grin, "Can't I have one kiss?"

Regina turned her head to glare at the blonde, "Ms. Swan..."

The rest of Regina's comment was cut off with a breathless moan. Emma's hands had tightened on her body reflexively, causing the eloquent mayor to lose her train of thought.

Emma brushed her nose against Regina's, watching caramel eyes shut in anticipation, "Just one kiss."

Regina held back just long enough to rid herself of her glasses and the book in her hands before turning in her girlfriend's arms. Without hesitation, Emma pulled Regina onto her lap and kissed her soundly. Their lips parted in hunger, tongues battling for dominance as their hands trailed over each other's bodies. The Sheriff took Regina's bottom lip between her teeth, relishing in the hungry groan she received in response.

Emma traced her fingers along the bottom of Regina's shirt, desperately grazing smooth skin, causing Regina's hips to rock her impossibly closer. The women didn't dare let their actions become more fevered, well aware of their son's presence just upstairs. Their relationship was no longer new, but they were in no hurry to completely scar the ten year old.

Regina pulled her fingers through Emma's hair, smiling as the blonde whimpered. In response, the blonde gently raked her nails down Regina's back, catching Regina's moan on her lips as a thunderclap shook the house.

Before she knew what was happening, Mayor Mills was thrown off of Emma's lap. It took a few moments for Regina's lust-induced brain to comprehend that she had been bucked onto the floor.

"What happened?!"

"Nothing," Emma's reply came far too quickly.

Regina shot her a look of disbelief, before a flash of lightening illuminated the tremors that had taken over Emma's body.

"Hey," Regina reached forward and grabbed her hands, "Are you afraid the storm?"

Emma bit her lip, desperate to keep the embarrassment off her face. The Sheriff's fear of storms had manifested when she was very young, and no matter how hard she'd tried, it never seemed to disappear.

Regina drew her thumb across the blonde's cheek, "Emma?"

Emma took a moment to calm down before speaking, "It's stupid."

"No, it's not. Why didn't you tell me?" Brown eyes searched green in worry.

"I thought I was over it..."

Emma was cut off as thunder boomed overhead, resonating longer and much louder than before. The sound vibrated through the mansion, before the lights flickered and turned off.

It was in that moment that everything seemed to create a chain reaction. A loud crash erupted in the kitchen, causing Emma to shriek in surprise, and Henry to run around frantically before calling out to Regina.

"Mom?!" the panic in Henry's voice rang down the stairs.

"Henry?"

Regina started up the stairs with careful speed, well aware of the dangers that came with running in the dark. That left Emma to investigate the kitchen.

Regina only made it as far as the landing when Henry came running up to her, and hugged her tight.

"What's going on?" Regina asked, smoothing back her son's hair in comfort.

Instead of lifting his head, Henry mumbled into his mother's stomach, "It's really loud."

"It's only a storm, Henry," Regina glanced from her son to Emma, as the blonde felt her way up the stairs, "It will pass."

The reassurance wasn't much help, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

The boy punctuated his question with a hopeful look from one mother to the other.

Ever the sucker for puppy eyes, Regina nodded, "Of course you can."

The mayor cautiously made her way towards her bedroom, one arm still wrapped around her son, the other brushing against Emma's. It was only as they entered that a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, casting frightening shadows across the expansive bedroom. Despite the lack of sound, Henry's hold on Regina tightened, and Emma inhaled sharply.

When Henry first displayed his fear of storms, Regina taught him to count the storm's distance from where they were. Nearly seven years later, Henry had yet to give up the habit.

"... two, three..."

Regina took Emma's hand in hers, carefully leading mother and son toward the bed, "You are both safe. It's okay."

The next crash of thunder rang out louder than ever; causing Henry and Emma hide themselves in Regina's sides.

Henry bit down on his lower lip anxiously, "It's getting closer."

"And louder!" Emma shot Regina a look, "How is this peaceful, again?"

Regina didn't answer. The older woman used their distraction to slip her pants off. She could forgo the comfort of her silk nightwear for one night as having Henry and Emma with her more than made up for it.

She wasted no time sliding into bed and patiently waited for her son and her lover to join. Emma shuffled into her usual spot on the brunette's left while Henry was happy to lay half on top of Reginathe same way he usually did when there was a really bad storm. Regina sunk into the middle of the bed, taking comfort in having Henry thoroughly tucked into one side of her, and Emma wrapped around the other.

Regina ran her hand up and down Henry's back, in time with the beating rain. As lightning once again danced through the window, it was the mayor herself who pulled her family closer, humming softly to the heads that lay on her chest.

Only minutes had passed before Henry was fast asleep, leaving his mothers to lie together quietly.

Emma can't stop herself from breaking the silence, "I'm sorry about this."

Regina stopped humming to Henry, "About what?"

Emma could only trace patterns on Regina's chest, too embarrassed to look her in the eye, "The storm."

"You can't help it," Regina tilted Emma's chin up until their eyes met in the darkness, "And there is absolutely no place I'd rather be."

Emma's face softened, and she leaned up to kiss Regina softly. It never ceased to amaze the sheriff just how loving Regina could be. She would always say the exact right thing, and that made Emma happier than words could express.

When Regina continued humming to their son, it did not take long before the Sheriff started her descent into dreamland.

Regina was almost certain her lover was asleep, when Emma's voice pierced through the darkness, "I love you, Madame Mayor."

The older woman tensed up for a few seconds. She was still not used to hearing the sentiment directed at her. Regina shifted Henry slightly, settling in for the night, as the storm continued to rage on.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Once Upon a Time fic. I was inspired by the thunderstorm that happened a while back in Toronto.


End file.
